wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 5.4.0 (undocumented changes)
|date=21-Aug-2013 2:00PM}}Official blog (US) image for Patch 5.4 21-Aug-2013 Official blog (EU) image for Patch 5.4 21-Aug-2013 | Version = 17359 | Versionref = | toc = 50400 | Highlights = * Siege of Orgrimmar * Flexible Raids * Timeless Isle * Proving Grounds * Connected Realms * Redesigned Arena System | Related = | api = 0 | Prev = 5.3.0a | Current = 5.4.0 | Next = 5.5.0 }} Version: 5.4.0.17359 Pre-PTR and PTR info ;Build History: *The first build of this patch appeared on the PTR June 12, 2013 as build 17056. *Build 17093 appeared on June 20, 2013. *Build 17124 appeared on June 29, 2013. *Build 17161 appeared on July 3, 2013. *Build 17169 appeared on July 10, 2013. *Build 17191 appeared on July 16, 2013. *Build 17205 appeared on July 19, 2013. *Build 17227 appeared on July 24, 2013. *Build 17247 appeared on July 29, 2013. *Build 17260 appeared on August 3, 2013. *Build 17271 appeared on August 7, 2013. *Build 17299 appeared on August 13, 2013. *Build 17314 appeared on August 20, 2013 and was updated to 17321 later in the same day. *Build 17331 appeared on August 27, 2013. *Build 17337 appeared on August 28, 2013. *Build 17345 appeared on August 30, 2013. Undocumented changes Mounts * Feldrake mounts can no longer be used in areas where flying mounts are disabled (Battlegrounds, Isle of Thunder, Burning Crusade starting zones, etc). Likely content * Siege of Orgrimmar raid. ** is the final boss. He is corrupted by the Sha of Pride. There have been 3 new models datamined for Garrosh. This suggests that the final fight may be split into 3 stages, one against Garrosh with no visible sha corruption, the second against Garrosh during the transformation, and the third against Garrosh, who has completely turned into a Sha. ** During the event, players will see the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Orgrimmar, and Stormwind City corrupted. * Tier 16 gear added. * Season 14 Arena rewards added. ** The PvP gear item level cap will go up. |date=19-Apr-2013 1:00PM}} * Some new PvP mounts with achievements for wining 100 3v3 Arena matches and 40 rated battlegrounds in a season. * A damaged version of Stormwind Harbor appears as part of the Siege of Orgrimmar raid. * will be usable with polearms. |date=12-Apr-2013 2:00PM}} * Unidentified item reward at end of quest chain. Bashiok|date=11-Feb-2013 9:00 AM PST}} Bashiok|date=11 Feb 2013 17:00 GMT}} * Likely nerf.See , * Likely nerf.See , See , * Companion/battle pet limit increased to 1000 from 650. * New mounts: ** For , ** Rare drop from , ** Reward for achievement , ** Raid drop from Heroic , ** Reward for achievements or , ** For , *** Drop from and a temporary version, ** Drop from new Darkmoon Faire boss , (rideable Moonfang) ** New mount, ** New PvP mounts (source unknown) which require , and ** Unconfirmed in-game, mount. and * Vengeance cap at 30% health (down from 100%) in 10-man raids and 50% of health in 25-man. ** Greg Street answered several comments and questions about this proposed change. References External links ;Official PTR patch notes ;PTR News Jul 21st 2013 2:00PM}} ;Old PTR patch notes